


1:39 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glaring, Reverend Amos Howell began to use a tentacle to attack a creature responsible for harming his daughter recently.





	1:39 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Glaring, Reverend Amos Howell began to use a tentacle to attack a creature responsible for harming his daughter recently before the enemy was knocked unconscious.

THE END


End file.
